


Right

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofProblematic [76]
Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Explicit Language, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 03:50:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: They were old friends — knew each other's habits, their limits, their wants.God— they were perfect together sometimes.





	Right

**Author's Note:**

> Something I got to write a while back but never posted! Now I can! I do love them a lot. Thoughts/comments always welcome! :D

 

076\. Right

*

When they fuck, they fuck without reasoning behind it. And that suits either of them fine.

They were old friends — knew each other's habits, their limits, their wants.

He pulls down Roy's hips, nearly _nose-to-slack-pants-crouch_ , and Roy catches the wordless cue, furiously working his hands over his heavy, silver belt buckle.

The three day scruff on Dick's cheek grazes the side of Roy's cock as Dick nuzzles it. Those same delightfully moistened lips envelope him wetly. Roy resists the urge to just wildly _fuck_ that mouth. Dick does that to him, quickly and without flaws.

Abandon _reason_. Abandon _restraint_.

 _God_ — they were perfect together sometimes.

*

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table 3 [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/7175fd38dd4c079b939894a04e20635f/tumblr_p9o091wDyg1qh1cr6o1_540.gif). Link to all tables [here](https://100-situations.livejournal.com/573083.html).


End file.
